


5 Times Theseus protected Newt and 1 Time Newt protected Theseus

by Newtslovelyniffler (spiderfionn)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt Theseus Scamander, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, i just wanted to write some fluff about Brothers Protecting Each Other, you can see it as Scamandercest if you want but it's mainly about brotherly love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfionn/pseuds/Newtslovelyniffler
Summary: Theseus would always protect his brother, no matter what but he hadn't known that Newt would protect him, too.This story wasn't written as Scamandercest but you can see it like that if you want to.





	1. i. The loud crack

**Author's Note:**

> No one was allowed to bully his Newt and get out of it unharmed even if it meant he had to do things he hated.

To say Theseus wasn’t angry would be an understatement. He was furious.

He had been worried when his little brother got accepted at Hogwarts. Yes, he had been proud and happy for him, he always would be, but he knew his brother was different. It was not a bad kind of “different”, no. He loved Newt the way he was. To him, his brother was perfect but to others, he wasn’t.

Theseus didn’t understand it but he didn’t even want to. All he wanted was them to stop, to leave him alone, to not hurt his baby brother. Of course, life ain’t easy. They still picked on him every day but Theseus had had enough. If they think he would just stand there and watch them torment Newt, they were wrong. How stupid are they to bully his Newt? And to do it while he was nearby?

The stupidity of a lot humans had been fascinating him since he was a child.  
Theseus had had his fair share of bullies; when he had been seven years old, an older boy had been chasing him, shouting how useless, stupid and weak he was. Theseus had been running around an old, broken down shack, his bully - Charles (Theseus had always called him “Charlie” because he had known how much it had annoyed the 13 years old) - slowly catching up with him. He had been aware if he hadn’t acted quickly, he’d have been beaten into a pulp just because “Charlie” had thought it had been funny to see him bleed. He’d had to face his father every time he had come home bruised, his disapproving look, not even caring how hurt and how in pain he was, only telling him how ashamed his father was of him. His father’s words had hurt him more than a cut lip or a broken arm ever could.  
After running around the old shack twice, he had seen a small opening to the shack; broken pieces of wood stuck out of the opening, increasing the chance for him to cut himself while crawling into it but he hadn’t cared about it. Taking a deep breath, he had increased his speed one last time, trying to get away from his bully as far as possible. Listening to his yells carefully, he had stopped in front of the opening, crouching down. He had crawled through the hole rather carelessly, getting a large cut on his left cheek, hands and legs. He had taken a deep breath as quietly as possible, glancing through the hole. He had stopped breathing for a second when he had watched Charles come closer. If Charles would have seen him, he would have been doomed but that day, he had been lucky. He had watched him run past him, over and over again. At first, Theseus had been counting - four, five, six times already! - but it had gotten boring rather quickly. He had started wondering how Charles hadn’t realised he hadn’t been there anymore or why he hadn’t changed his direction yet. He had kept on running the same way around the shack until Charles had been a wheezing mess, leaving him alone. He had still come home bloodied and dirty, his father still staring at him disappointedly but he hadn’t cared much about his opinion that day. When his mother had been taking care of him, cleaning his cuts and giving him new clothes, all he had been thinking about was if Charles was stupid or he had been lucky. From that day on, Theseus had started taking more risks. Most of the time, he had come out unharmed, Charles never being able to catch him but sometimes, he had had to pay for his recklessness but Theseus had learnt that Charles probably hadn’t been bullying him because he had wanted to show him how useless and stupid he was; he had wanted to make himself feel more superior, make himself feel like he was smarter than him. It hadn’t helped him much with his self-esteem issues but it had given him something else to focus on, to think about.  
He made Theseus wonder how stupid humans could be and it had never stopped surprising him. He didn’t mean it in an arrogant kind of way, no. He often wondered how dumb he was, comparing his teenager self with his child self (which was already a stupid thing to do in the first place, of course you learn more about the world by growing up). 

Snapping out of his thoughts, growling slightly to himself for losing focus (he really needed to work on this if he wanted to become an Auror!), he started to run towards his brother, his vision turning red. He’d make them pay for hurting him, he had sworn to himself to protect him no matter what and he would rather use the Curciatus Curse on himself or visit his old bullies to ask them to use it on him than not taking care of his sibling. 

 

The loud crack that echoed through the silent halls of Hogwarts sounded like music to his ears.

 

Maybe he should have thought about it, maybe he should have found a different way to approach Newt’s bully - Walter? - but honestly, Theseus didn’t care right now. He hated violence but he had to show him what would happen if he mess with an Scamander.  
Walter recovered quickly and charged, attacking him with a right overhand punch. Theseus stepped out of range but before he was able to bring his hands up to defend himself, Walter drove his shoulder into his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs, making him stumble backwards. Every part of his body screamed at him to turn around and run but he couldn’t. He was trying to protect his brother, dammit, he wouldn’t let himself be beaten by this bloody twat! Pain wouldn’t keep him from doing so!  
Walter’s fist met Theseus right cheek; the only reason why the pain didn’t make him see stars was his brother yelling his name, his voice thick with fear. Walter planned to follow with a right cross but Theseus slipped to the left, throwing him off. He stepped inside the right cross, lunging, swinging and missing. How could they do this to Newt? How could people pick on him, how could they make him go through the same things he had to go through? He slammed Walter into the wall, burying punches over and over again. He grabbed him on his sweater, pressing him harder against the wall when he heard Walter whimper, begging him to stop. Theseus leaned forward, his lips almost touching his left ear. “If you touch him or just look at him one more time, you’ll have more than just a few bruises and a broken nose”, he whispered, his voice full of venom.

Theseus stood back, watching Walter slid down the wall while mumbling the word “yes” repeatedly. His face hurt, his breath coming out too quickly and too short. He would do anything to be able to go to bed and sleep his pain off. Slowly, he turned around, looking at Newt. His brother grasped quietly, shock written on his face. The bruise on his cheek awakened Theseus’ anger yet again. That bruise shouldn’t be there, it shouldn’t be on his face! Newt should have a good time at school, not a terrible one. 

Theseus took a deep breath. He had dealt with the bully, now he had to take care of his brother so calm down, Theseus.

Carefully, he walked towards his Newt. He tried to smile at him, which looked more like a grimace than a smile, putting his hands out in a calming gesture like he had been seeing Newt approaching their mother’s hippogriffs.

 

He wasn’t surprised when Newt shied away from him. It stung, seeing his brother staring at him with wide, scared eyes but Theseus understood it. He had never seen his big brother in a fist fight before, hell, Theseus himself had never been in a fist fight before! Using spells during a duel? Easily done multiple times. Punching someone in the face? Done for the first time today. He disliked violence, trying to approach everyone as peacefully as possible whenever the opportunity arose to do so. He didn’t think he would be the one starting a physical fight either.

 

He crouched down in front of his brother, keeping a small distance between them. Newt watched him silently, his lips pressed together in a thin line. It reminded him too much of “Charlie”.

 

He crouched down in front of his brother, keeping a small distance between them. Newt watched him silently, his lips pressed together in a thin line. Theseus could barely resist reaching out to him, to see if there were more injuries, to hug him and comfort him, but he did nothing, conscious that if he said or touched Newt in the wrong way he might start to hate him and run away from him. Neither of them moved or spoke. Theseus looked down, putting his hand in front of him. He knew Newt hated eye-contact; he hoped, by not looking at him, Newt would get more comfortable in this terrible situation but he doubted it. What he had done was something he should never have done while his brother was nearby. Newt despised violence as much as he did, maybe even more if that was possible; he refused to protect himself because he didn’t want to inflict any kind of pain onto someone. It was remarkable and showed how good, how pure he was. The 12 years old wasn’t the best at protecting himself. He scoffed. He had the bad feeling, the world would teach him how to protect himself if he liked it or not.  
They sat there in silence for minutes, maybe even an hour. He had only looked up once to stare at Walter with burning hatred when he had gotten up with shaking legs, stumbling down the hallway. Theseus wondered if he’d tell a teacher, getting Theseus detention or making him have to go to return home during the holidays. He shuddered. He didn’t want to go home. He was grateful that the pupils of Hogwarts were allowed to stay here instead of going back. Yes, he missed his mother dearly, he was sure Newt did too but he didn’t miss the family dinners and reunions. He didn’t enjoy the company of most of his acquaintances.  
Theseus couldn’t stand the tension anymore. He couldn’t stand staring at the ground, forcing himself to look everywhere else but his brother, having to listen to his own thoughts. He lifted his head and saw that Newt was looking at him. His face was unreadable - Theseus winced but didn’t break the eye contact. It made him nervous, Newt never looked him in the eyes as long as he was doing right now. Under any other circumstances, he would be impressed. Realising his brother wasn’t about to talk, he cleared his throat. He had to fix this somehow. 

“I’m sorry, Newt”, murmured Theseus and licked his dry lips. Unsurprisingly, his brother continued to examine him, not a word or a sound leaving his mouth. “I’m sorry, what I did was wrong but when I saw him bullying you, I couldn’t think straight. I had to do something, anything, to make him leave you alone!” Newt did not answer.  
He hung his head in shame. He didn’t dare to move when he heard Newt get up, dusting himself down. He glanced up for a split second, Newt nodding at him before his hurried steps echoed through the hallway. A small smile fought its way to the surface of his face. Sometimes Newt didn’t say anything in certain situations and that’s okay because right now, he didn’t have to; he had shown him he didn’t hate him for what he had done. 

Examining his hands carefully, exhaustion hit him like a car. They were red, his knuckles bruised. With wobbly legs, ignoring his wounds, he stood up. He really had to hurry to the Hufflepuff common room; he needed to look as presentable as possible if the teachers really did send him home.

He didn’t mind having been beaten up, all that mattered was his brother was safe.


	2. ii. Yes, father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus craved their father’s respect but it didn’t matter if his father hated him even more now for standing up to him to protect his brother.  
> TW: emotionally abusive father!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think people would like this fanfiction but I’m really happy people do! You have NO IDEA how much your comments mean to me! I have read them multiple times already and I'll continue doing so! They really motivate me to continue to try my best.  
> I’m sorry if the characters are ooc. All mistakes are mine, I'll correct them as soon as I can.  
> (And I am sorry to have kept you waiting for so long.)

“Newton, you have to get rid of that filthy creature! I do not tolerate it in this house!”  
His father’s harsh voice made Theseus flinch.

Standing in front of the closed door of his father’s room, listening to him screaming at Newt for breaking their father’s favourite cup, made him feel horrible. Theseus couldn’t understand everything his father was yelling at him but he was glad he didn’t. He knew how sensitive Newt was when someone screamed at him, how he would react; he’d just stay silent. He wouldn’t even answer their father, if he asked his brother a question. Even when he answered him with a silent “yes, father” while apologising to him, his father only got angrier. It only got worse whenever he ordered his brother to repeat what he had been saying to him. Of course, he wasn’t aware of it. Once, Newt had explained to him he wasn’t able to understand what was going on if someone shouted at him; it distracted him, all he was able to hear was noises. Theseus didn’t understand what it must feel like but it made him realise not to yell at his brother, no matter how upset he was. He had learnt it rather quickly but apparently their own father, who should have known Newt better than Theseus did, either didn’t care or didn’t possess the knowledge of how to make Newt listen to him.  
Theseus pursed his lips. He probably didn’t care, therefore he didn’t bother asking the little one why he was wincing.  
Their father must be stupider than Theseus thought if he would think Newt would get rid of his beasts for him, for anyone.

“You’re a disappointment, a disgrace! You bring dishonour and shame to your family!”

He closed his eyes, hitting his head on the wooden door with a quiet thud. What their father was saying to Newt wasn’t true, it just wasn’t! His brother was nothing but a blessing! Theseus was sure his little brother would change the wizarding world someday. Maybe because of his kindness, maybe because of his creatures, Theseus didn’t know how but he knew Newt had the power, the intelligence, to make this world a better place. If anyone was a disappointment, it was their father! He obviously was terrible at his job and he had only one job, one: taking care of his children and making them feel loved. He failed at both of those things. Their maid and the house-elf were the ones who took care of them, showed them they were loved. Their mother cared about nothing but her Hyppogriffs and their father.

“Sometimes I wished you’d be more like your brother.”

Liar. His father hated him as much as he hated Newt; telling him why he was disappointed, what he had to do to honour his family - him - and why he would never be able to archive anything in his pathetic life. No matter how hard he tried, he wouldn’t be proud of him and even though he hated their father, this disgusting man, he still craved his attention, his love, his approvement. Theseus followed the rules, got good grades, took duelling lessons and played Quidditch so their father would glance at him. It was stupid, making Theseus get sick of himself. He told his brother over and over again they were better of without their father, didn’t need his approval, how they only needed each other.  
He was a liar, too, wasn’t he? Trying to make his brother believe in himself, trying to show him this man was not worth being part of their family but not believing in himself or that they didn’t need him, they weren’t depending on him. 

They couldn’t go anywhere else, though and Theseus hated it. They didn’t have money to live on their own; they weren’t even allowed to. For fuck’s sake, they were still minors! One bloody year left and Theseus would be old enough to move out, to take his brother with him when he had the chance to. He’d get Newt, his beloved brother, out of this place called “home”. If you asked Theseus, this place wasn’t their home. Home was where Newt was. Newt was his home - without him, this building was only a building with his bed and his belongings in it. Home was where his heart was and his heart was always and will always be with Newt.  
Theseus frowned. He had started doing part-time jobs at Hogsmeade after school and Diagon Alley during their break to earn enough money to save his brother and himself from this living nightmare. Newt didn’t know this, though; he hadn’t wanted to tell him what he was doing for them. It would only make him mad, knowing his big brother spent his free time either studying or working. Theseus was rather surprised he still had friends; they visited him whenever they could even if it was only for two hours every few days. Often, he wasn’t able to do much with them, too exhausted to fly with his broom for too long. 

 

It made him feel bad. He was barely spending any time with his brother and he could feel Newt’s disapproval; he could tell he was feeling like he was abandoning him. He prayed Newt didn’t feel like he stopped loving him because Theseus couldn’t and would never stop loving him. His brother was his motivation to get better, do better; he was his motivation to get back up again. 

“You know, Newton, in moments like this I wish you would have never been born at all!”

Theseus stopped breathing. He only heard his brother’s broken sobs, it was deafening. His heart felt like someone grabbed it and was squeezing it tightly. Raw anger shot through him, flooding his veins.  
All he wanted to do was to run inside and pull his brother out of the room, away from their father but he had to approach this situation differently. He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly through his nose. They still had to live with him for a long while, longer than he preferred to; if he wanted him to stop screaming at his brother, he had to get his attention somehow, he had to make him focus on Theseus instead of Newt.

He counted to three then slowly breathed out. His hands were trembling and quickly, he whipped the sweat off his hands by rubbing his palms on his pants. But how did he make his father stop focusing on Newt? He loved picking on Newt; he was a little smaller than Theseus and thinner than him - the perfect target for bullies and for his father. 

He opened the door forcefully but made sure not to bang it against the wall. He didn’t want to be louder than he had to be; his brother was sensitive to loud noises, his father had already turned him a shivering and wincing mess. He stared at him, his blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. His hands were gripping his jacket so tightly, his knuckles turned white. His lips were wobbling between his teeth; Theseus was scared if Newt bit down harder, his lip would start to bleed.  
Not even bothering to look at his father, he walked to his brother and stopped in front of him. He put himself between him and his father on purpose, not wanting him to look at their father any longer; Father didn’t deserve a glimpse of his brother, anyway. He didn’t deserve to breathe the same air as him, let alone talk to him. Carefully, he put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, releasing a sigh he didn’t know he was holding back when he didn’t flinch.

“How about you go to your room? I’ll come to you later and while you wait, you can take care of your creature - a baby Niffler, wasn’t it?” The small nod Newt gave him warmed his heart. Theseus wished he’d never stop.  
“Alright, just go and take care of him. Maybe you can teach me how to take care of him as well so I can help you!” His brother beamed at him, whipping his tears away and ran out of the room. Their father had, thankfully, stayed silent - Theseus guessed he was too stunned because his first-born son dared to interrupt him.

“Theseus, I wasn’t done talking to him”, said Father, his voice oddly calm. It sent a shiver down his spine. If Father was calm, it often meant he was about to explode with rage. Good, at least his brother wasn’t here to see it.  
“I’m afraid I don’t agree with you, father”, his voice was stern when he turned around to look at him. His father’s eyes were hard but he didn’t look away. He wouldn’t back down now. “You said everything you needed to say, even though it was all wrong.”  
His father’s mouth twitched, his lips pressed into a thin line. It was obvious he was angry. He had never seen him so mad in his whole life and it terrified him but Theseus had to ignore his fear, if he wanted to become a real Auror.  
He grabbed his hand lightly, folding them behind his back to prevent them from shaking.  
“Wrong? You dare to disagree with me, boy?”  
“Actually, yes. We both know you are not proud of me, let alone like me in any way. You would go insane if Newton would have been a second, younger version of me.”  
“It is painful to say this, boy, but your brother is worse than you.”  
Theseus licked his dry lips. He could feel his hands starting to sweat again and tightened his hold.  
“You’re wrong again, father, he is-”  
“Do not dare to disagree with me, boy-”  
“He is better than you could ever be, he’s better than anyone could ever be and you should-”  
“Theseus, don’t interrupt me when I’m tal-”  
“You should feel honoured to be allowed to call him your son! He-”  
Father slammed his hands down on the wooden table in front of him, getting up harshly, knocking the chair down. Theseus barely flinched. The grip on his hand was painful, his nails digging deeply into his skin.  
“Show me the respect I deserve, you bloody prick!”  
Theseus only gave him a small smile in return. The respect he deserved, huh?  
“I am showing you the respect you deserve which is none, father.”  
He released his hand, shoving them into his pockets.  
“I am your father, you little- !”  
“That doesn’t mean you deserve my respect. You should respect everyone until they show you why they don’t deserve it. You have shown me multiple times why you are one of these sad, pathetic people who do not deserve it.”  
His father practically bolted towards him, grabbing his collar, pulling him closer. Theseus fear was making it hard for him to breathe. A small voice in the back of his head wondered how he wasn’t shaking or crying yet; his panic was suffocating him.  
“You disgust me, you’re nothing but a parasite and you should be thankful I haven’t gotten rid of you yet!”  
His blood ran cold. He wanted him to be gone? He wanted to- Theseus wasn’t able to finish this thought. He started to feel nauseous and the shaking of his father didn’t help. As quickly as he had been grabbed, his father had released him again. He almost dropped to the ground, barely managing to catch himself on the nearest wall. He swallowed down his uneasiness, cleared his throat and glared at his father. Cautiously, he walked to the still open door. Newt had forgotten to close it; he probably heard their argument, as well. He mentally cursed himself. He hoped he wasn’t feeling bad; his brother shouldn’t feel guilty, it had been his own decision to disrespect their father.  
“Thank you for showing me yet again why you are one of the last people on earth who deserve respect.”

He had to concentrate not to run out of the room; he listened to his own blood roaring through his body, too loud for him to hear anything else around him. He walked up the stairs and it felt like the way up the stairs to Newt’s room had become longer. 

He smiled when he saw his brother’s closed door, grabbing the handle gently and opening it. Worry was written on his brother’s face. Theseus’ smile only widened, closing the door behind him. 

“So, how’s your baby Niffler? And what can I do to help you next time that little fella escapes?” 

His brother’s laugh helped him forget everything that had happened only a few moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one thing then I will stop bothering you: I don't like angst without a happy ending. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! My tumblr is @newtslovelyniffler!  
> Requests are open! :)  
> I really hope this made at least one person smile today.


End file.
